Secrets
by PoisonedRed-EyedBlackRabbit
Summary: ON HOLD. Being Re-written.
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. Please be nice.**

**Edit 04/15/12: I edited this story because I'm not really satisfied with it. So I'm starting all over again. :)**

**-oXo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Avril Lavigne.**

**-oXo-**

**CHAPTER 1**

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RI- SMASH!_

"Ugh!" a pink-haired, green eyed girl groaned, waking up in the sound of her alarm clock—which she broke into tiny pieces. It's her first day in high school but is already starting in the second year.

Sakura Haruno is a 14 year old girl. She intelligent and has a photographic memory. She is also amazing with sports, singing and musical instruments, mainly guitars, drums and pianos. She is also talented with electronics and all types of martial arts and fighting techniques.

Although she appears to be shy around other people, her real personality is a silent, serious, boyish, punkish and dark-sided girl which she only shows around her family and close friends. She has a long pink hair with black highlights that reaches below her knees with long bangs that reaches below her chest that covers her left eye and has smooth pinkish-white skin. And even though she is only 14 she already has an hourglass figure. In short she is incredibly gorgeous and a child prodigy.

"Sakura, honey wake up it's time for school!" Sakura's mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm awake mom! Gee, no need to yell." She yelled back but mumbled the last sentence.

"Okay."

Sakura got up from her bed and went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Another year of school and... suffering." She exhaled and brushed her teeth. She took a shower and went to her closet without even bothering to brush her hair. She picked her outfit that includes a dark blue turtle-neck sweater, beige baggy jeans and black boots. She just finished wearing her dark brown contact lenses and her big, thick fake glasses when her bedroom door opened.

"Good morning, honey." Her mother smiled at her.

Sakura turned and looked at her mother.

"Good morning, mom." Sakura answered with a blank face.

"Sakura, what are you wearing?" her mom asked, eyeing Sakura's outfit while trying to hold her laughter.

"Well, mom, you did say I have to keep a low profile and disguise my true... identity." She scowled.

"Yes, but I never said you have to be a... well, geek." Her mom regained her composure then gestured to her dress and glasses.

The Haruno is a family that holds many secrets. Her parents Akira and Takashi Haruno are the chiefs of the secret government agency called O.S.S. (**A/N: **I have no idea what OSS means, I just heard it from Spy Kids 2 xD). This is why Sakura is also a member of the OSS junior, the other branch of the agency that's made up of agents at the age of 7-18 years old. Sakura joined the agency a little early than other agents, she joined at the age of 5.

Her mother is also the president of a fashion company called 'Sleeping Nightmares'. Her father is also the founder of a famous electronics company called 'Massakier Inc'. And Sakura is a secret celebrity singer named 'Avril Lavigne'. But she doesn't have a problem yet because no one knows who is the daughter of the Harunos or what she is supposed to look like. And only a few knows what 'Avril Lavigne' really looks like.

"And Sakura, you really need to re-decorate your room. It so dark and... black. You know most girls your age has a more girl-ish themed bedroom. You're so boyish and punkish. At least put more colors in here." Her mom exclaimed.

"Mom I like my room the way it is. I don't like anyone changing it. If you don't mind." She answered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura's bedroom has black floor and walls with a painted picture of a cherry blossom tree on one wall with cherry blossom petals flowing on three walls and the last wall has a picture of a dead raven with a single cherry blossom petal above its belly that is pierced by a senbon with the symbol of a white circle and a red and white fan—the Haruno and Uchiha symbol.

Her king-sized bed is made of transparent glass with a mattress and a black-colored bed sheet with skull and crossed-bones pattern with goth themed stuffed toys above it. Each side of her bed has a nightstand that has black-colored lamps that emits violet light and her alarm clock—which she just destroyed. On the opposite side of her bed is the door to her bathroom and her desk with her desktop computer, laptop, phone and a lamp above it. Beside her desk is her black closet.

On the other wall is her window with black and pink curtains. Beside the window is a human-sized 7-year old girl doll wearing a goth styled gown with black wings in her back. The doll is holding an uncut diamond that changes its color in the light—although sunlight doesn't come through her windows and her lights are not that bright. The doll is encased in a transparent glass box and a black and pink guitar beside the doll. On the other side of the window is a small desk with an aquarium there is also a purple light coming from under it. Inside the aquarium is Death Fish. In the center of her bedroom is a small glass fountain that sprouts red glassy liquid that almost looks like blood—Sakura's bedroom is huge. Her family _is_ rich.

Her mom looked around "Oh, ok. Go downstairs when you're done. Breakfast is ready." Sakura nodded. "Oh, one more thing," Akira said. "Clean up your alarm clock, we're gonna have to buy a new one. Again. Probably one that's indestructible." And then she left.

Sakura looked one more time in the mirror "Wow, I really look hideous."

After preparing Sakura checked her computer and went downstairs. Her mom was already eating breakfast when she arrived. "Mom, where's dad?"

"Your dad already left, honey." Sakura just sighed and sat then ate her breakfast silently. After she ate she grabbed her bag and phone, she was about to leave when her mom called her.

"Do you want me to drive you to school? I'm going to work, I can drop you off."

"No thanks. I'll just use my Air Trek. I don't want to blow our cover by some people seeing you with me." Sakura said with a smirk.

Akira laughed "Yeah. Have fun at Konoha High. A few reminders: deactivate your Air Trek before you reach school, just walk the rest of the way. And during introduction don't mention your last name because even the teachers and the principal don't know who you really are. And-"

"Okay, I get it. Bye mom." Sakura rolled her eyes and left.

Her mom laughed again and yelled "Bye, Sakura. Have a nice day!"

"Righhttt..." Sakura mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

**-oXo-**

"Sasuke, wake up! It's time for school!" yelled Itachi, Sasuke's brother.

The said black-haired, onyx-eyed boy groaned and got up from bed. It's first day of high school again. Greaattt... Well, at least it's already the second year. Two more years.

Sasuke Uchiha is a 16 year old boy and is a child prodigy and is also a genius. He is talented in the field of technology, sports, music, martial arts and almost everything. He has a cold-demeanor, silent personality and is very anti-social. He has onyx-colored eyes and his hair is color black that spikes up in the back. He has a white complexion. He is very popular in his school and is every girls dream guy.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled again from downstairs.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Okay, come down when you're ready!"

"Hn" he grunted.

Sasuke then went to his bathroom (**A/N: **I'll just leave Sasuke's room to your imagination xD). He brushed his teeth, took a shower and went to his closet. He wore his dark blue shirt, black jacket, black baggy jeans and his black and dark blue snickers—even if Konoha High is a private school they don't wear uniforms. After he got dressed he went downstairs.

"Took you long enough, little brother." Itachi smirked.

"Hn. Where are mom and dad?" Sasuke ignored Itachi's comment and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Just answer the question." Sasuke scowled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side." said Itachi "Mom and dad already left. I have to leave for work too. Just eat breakfast and go to school. Ja ne."

"Aa."

Uchiha Family is a very famous and rich family. They own an electronics company called 'Reapers Inc', it is the partner company of the 'Massakier Inc'. Their family is also the founder of the most famous music recording company called 'Forbidden Black Star'—which is where 'Avril Lavigne' is recording her songs. His mother is also the co-president of the 'Sleeping Nightmares' fashion company. The Haruno and Uchiha are business partners and good friends.

After breakfast Sasuke went to his garage got his car and left to go to school.

**-oXo-**

When he arrived in school he already heard shouts and squealing. He immediately got surrounded by his fan-girls.

"Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"

"Sasuke-kun, kiss me!"

"Sasuke-kun, marry me!"

'_Here we go again_.' Sasuke thought. "Hey you fan-girls, get out of the way!" Yelled a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sasuke-teme, how's your vacation?" he yelled again.

"Hn. Naruto, stop yelling. I can hear you. Dobe."

"Hey, I resent that! You know, you should at least thank me for getting rid of your fan-girls." Naruto Uzumaki is a 16 year old boy who is very loud and obnoxious. He and Sasuke are best friends since childhood. Naruto also came from a very prestigious family. Their parents are also good friends and business associates.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I have to go meet Hinata and the gang. You coming?" asked Naruto.

Hinata Hyuuga is Naruto's girlfriend. She also came from a prestigious family (everyone in their gang came from wealthy and prestigious families). She has creamy white eyes and purple-ish black hair. Hinata is a shy, nice and timid 16 years old girl. She often stutters while talking.

Neji Hyuuga is Hinata's cousin. He is 17 years old. He also has creamy white eyes and long brown hair that he ties in a very low ponytail. He is also a cold and silent person but he is a little less anti-social than Sasuke. Which is proven since he has a girlfriend.

Tenten Kunai is Neji's girlfriend. She is also 17 years old. Tenten is a very cheerful, loud and a little boyish. She has brown eyes and brown hair that she usually ties in two buns. She has an unusual obsession with weapons. She is the most athletic girl in their group.

Ino Yamanaka is 16 years old and the shopaholic of the group. She is also excellent when it comes to fashion. She has baby blue eyes and long blonde hair that she ties in a high ponytail and bangs that covers one of her eye. She is as loud and obnoxious as Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara is the lazy and the tactician of the group with an IQ of over 200. He has brown hair that he ties in a ponytail that resembles a pineapple's head and dark eyes. He is really lazy and is often asleep. He is Ino's boyfriend.

Sasuke and his gang are the most popular group in their school. All the students and even the teachers respect them.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there?" asked Naruto while looking back at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Hn"

This is gonna be a long year.

**-oXo-**

**A/N: **Air Trek is like a roller skate but it has a machine inside it that allows it to move even without a boost like a normal roller skate. It's more like a scooter only it looks like a boots or shoes and the wheels can be hidden under it once it's deactivated. It's like the one in the anime "Air Gear". Only a little different.

I want your opinion. I'm going to post this in dA (deviantArt(dot)com) if I get enough reviews.

Read and Review!

**-RabbitReaper24-SasuSaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2... I am not in a creative mood. So be nice...**

**Thanks to Deviant heArt and raven rose 101. :)  
><strong>

**-oXo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-oXo-**

"Naruto" – Talking in Japanese

'_Naruto'_ – Thought

'_**Naruto'**_ – Inner

**Naruto** – Text, E-mail or Chat

"Naruto" – Talking in English

_Naruto_ – Song Lyrics

**-oXo-**

Sakura was walking down the street; she deactivated her Air Trek once she was near the school. When she arrived in front of the gate she first stared at the school.

Konoha High is a huge and popular school. Although it is a private school not every student came from a prestigious family or is rich, just scholars. But the school only accepts one scholar—they accept a new one when the old one already graduated. That is why when you enrolled there as a geek person most students bully you and thinks that they're better than you. No one really bothers with it though because the teachers couldn't care less. At least that's what Sakura heard from the people in the streets who doesn't seem to have anything better to do or because that's the same with her old school.

'_**It's big. But not as big as our othe-, I mean, old school.'**_ Her inner commented nonchalantly.

'_Stop complaining. At least it's big enough and it looks nice. Good to hear from you again, anyway. Why are you back?'_

'_**I'm here to support you for another year of suffering because of you being a, uh, 'geek'.'**_

'_Oh. Uhhh... Thanks?'_

'_**You're welcome. Now go in. We're going to be late if you just keep standing there. I don't want teachers to give us a bad impression on the first day of school.'**_

'_Hn. Whatever.'_

'_**Hey, your cold attitude is showing again.'**_ Her inner said in a teasing voice.

'_At least I don't show it in the outer. I only show it to you.'_

'_**Actually that's what I'm afraid of.'**_ Her inner sweatdropped.

'_Just... Bye.'_

'_**Heh. Bye. Have fun.'**_

Sakura sighed inaudibly. Sometimes talking to her inner is tiring. Even though her inner is helping her during tough times sometimes her inner is just annoying because of her useless and unnecessary ranting. Sakura went inside her new school and prepared herself.

'_Here we go._'

**-oXo-**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking and saw their gang already waiting for them in the hallway. When they arrived everyone just stared at them until Shikamaru spoke.

"Where have you two been?" he asked with a sleepy tone and trying to stifle a yawn.

"Fan-girls." Naruto answered pointing at Sasuke.

"Oh." He said then finally fell asleep.

All of them just sweatdropped at Shikamaru.

Naruto exhaled and asked "So, what's up guys?"

"N-nothing, N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto grinned and went to Hinata's side and held her hand. Hinata blushed while Neji glared Naruto. Tenten noticed Neji's glare and went to his side, held his hand and pecked his cheek. Neji calmed down and held her hand tighter.

Ino sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. This usually happens very often and seeing that her boyfriend, Shikamaru, is sleeping and no one is really going to do something anytime soon, she said "Did you guys hear the news? There's a new student joining our class."

"Really? Do you know who it is?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know who it is but I heard the teachers say it's a girl." Ino shrugged.

"You really love gossip, don't you, Ino?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Yup!" she chirped.

"Hn. I bet it's just another fan-girl." Sasuke said impassively.

"You don't know that yet, teme." Naruto said with a teasing voice while nudging Sasuke.

"I also heard the teacher that she looks like a geek." Ino added.

"Then she's just another scholar." Shikamaru added nonchalantly.

"Oh good you're awake." Ino said while hugging his arm.

"And just another student for others to bully." Tenten sighed.

"I-i feel s-sorry for h-her." Hinata commented sadly.

"Oh, Hinata you're just too good natured." Tenten smiled at Hinata.

"Let's go to class now. We're going to be late if we stay here even longer." Neji said.

"You go ahead." Sasuke waved them off.

Naruto, knowing that Sasuke won't tell them why, just let it go. "Ok, catch you later."

**-oXo-**

Sakura was walking down the hallway, focusing on her feet and thinking deeply, when someone suddenly bumped into her.

"Ow. Watch it."

"Sorry." Sakura said and looked up. She saw a boy with black hair and the darkest onyx eyes she had ever seen.

"Hn"

'_He didn't even say sorry. Well, what else is new?' _Sakura thought—ignoring the dirty looks some most of the female students in the hallway is giving her. And seeing that he doesn't look very sociable and a little annoyed, Sakura just bowed and dashed off. '_I acted really weird. Might as well find the principal's office.' _

Sakura immediately went to the principal's office. She already knew where it is because of hacking into the school's website—hobby, and knew that the principal is a really strong and short-tempered lady named Tsunade. When Sakura was in front of the office she knocked on the door. When she heard a muffled 'come in', she went inside the office.

The moment she entered she saw a huge pile of paperwork scattered on the floor and the desk. Sake bottles are also on top of her desk. The principal, who looks like she fell asleep and just woke up, greeted her.

"Good morning. I'm Tsunade, the principal. You must be the new student. What are you doing here?" a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes said with a smile and a drool still present in the corner of her mouth. Sakura's inner sweatdropped but she just smiled slightly and said "I'm here to get my locker number and class schedule, ma'am."

"Oh, here you go. You're homeroom is with Kakashi Hatake. Don't call me ma'am, just call me Tsunade. You're making me feel old." Tsunade handed her the said items. Sakura thanked Tsunade, bowed, left her office and went to her classroom.

'_Sakura, huh?'_ Tsunade thought and looked at the said girl's profile. _'That's odd. Only her name and age is registered.'_

She looked at the door that the girl just exited _'Interesting.'_

**-oXo-**

'_That was one weird girl.' _Sasuke thought. _'Hn, at least she didn't go fan-girl on me.'_

After that girl who bumped into him left, Sasuke was still wondering about her—thinking that she's a little weird. Whether it's because of her pink hair or because when she bumped into him, she just said her sorry and dashed off without going fan-girl like the others, he didn't know. Sasuke just shrugged and ignored the topic. Maybe she just didn't see him well.

A few minutes later Sasuke entered the classroom, his friends were already sitting near the back of the room. Sasuke was relieved that there was no one in the classroom yet—expect his friends—and sat in the desk near the window in the back of the room.

A few more minutes later the bell rang and students started filling in on their own classrooms, with most of the girls in their class already staring at him with hearts in their eyes. Their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who is their teacher in math as freshmen and is always late, entered the classroom on time.

"Kakashi-sensei is on time! It's the end of the world!" Naruto shouted, pointing his index finger at Kakashi accusingly.

"Dobe, stop yelling." Sasuke growled while glaring at Naruto.

"Don't call me that, teme!" He retorted and both of them started a glaring contest—with Sasuke winning, of course.

"You two, stop it. I'm early today because there is a new student." Kakashi turned toward the door when he heard door opening and said "Looks like she's here. Come in."

When they heard footsteps everyone—except Sasuke who is still staring outside the window—looked at the new girl. Most of them—besides 'the gang'—started murmuring about how the new girl is such a nerd and that she looks really out-fashioned.

'_See, I was right.'_ Sakura thought.

"So, you're the new student? Please introduce yourself." The teacher stated.

'_Great… I love this part.'_ She thought sarcastically.

Sakura glanced at the teacher as he sat in his desk and started reading what seems like a porn book with orange covers. Sakura noted that the teacher—Kakashi was his name—has gray hair that spikes up, he has a mask that covers his mouth and nose and a bandana that covers one of his eyes.

'_He looks weird. Oh well, so do I, since I have pink hair. Wait is that book even allowed in the school.'_

'_**Pervert.'**_ Her inner responded with a disgusted look.

'_Exactly.'_

Sakura sighed inaudibly. "I'm Sakura. I'm 14 years old."

"Other details? Last name perhaps?" Kakashi asked looking up at her. Sakura just shook her head 'no'. Kakashi smiled at her "Alright, Sakura you can seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, please, raise your hand."

Sakura saw a pale hand raised and she went to her seat near the boy who—she just realized—was the one she bumped into earlier. She set her bag beside her desk and some of her books above it and ignored the dirty looks most of her female classmates are giving her.

"Class, since this is the first day. You have free period. But be quiet." When he saw some of the girls getting ready to stand and glomp some of the boys—especially a certain Uchiha—he added while slightly raising his voice "And SIT DOWN."

After what Kakashi said the students started to talk about their own business—some fan-girls complaining. She then glanced at her side and saw the boy beside her looking irritated and she followed his gaze to the girls in the class staring dreamily at him.

'_Ah, fan-girls.'_ Sakura thought.

When she glanced at him again, she saw that he was staring at her. _'He _is_ good-looking.'_ Sakura just gave a small, shy nod at the boy as recognition and lowered her head to look at her books and started reading.

**-oXo-**

Sasuke felt a little perplexed. The girl beside him just gave him a small nod without even fawning over him—let alone talk to him or even greet him. Don't get him wrong. It's not that he is arrogant—well, maybe a little—but it just feels a little... new. Sasuke frowned and decided to just read too. Why waste time pondering about something useless when you can something more… significant. He was about to read his own books when he heard someone in his back whisper at him and started poking his back.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"Psst, teme. So, is she a fan-girl?" Naruto looked at the girl's back then grinned. "She didn't even talk to you."

"Hn" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey you! Girl with pink hair! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And the dude beside you is teme!"

Sasuke grunted and Naruto glared at him. Sakura just nodded and looked at Sasuke then back at Naruto and said "I thought Kakashi-sensei said his name was Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked Naruto, looking confused but inside she thought _'What's with this kid's yelling? He is so loud. I think my ear drum is about to burst. Ugh!'_

'_**You said it. Let's pound him.'**_ Her inner agreed, smirking evilly while laughing.

'_That would appear really weird. But I agree with you.'_

She then saw Sasuke smirk at Naruto on her last comment. Naruto just looked shocked for a moment and then ignored Sasuke. "Oh, that's what I call him. Ne, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn"

"Anyway, Sakura. This is Hinata, she's my girlfriend; Neji, Hinata-chan's cousin; Tenten, Neji's girlfriend; Ino, Shikamaru's girlfriend, and Shikamaru who is... sleeping and you already met Sasuke." Naruto said pointing in each one of his friends.

His friends greeted Sakura and Sakura just nodded at them and turned back to her books. Naruto was about to call out on her again but the bell rang and the students stood up from their seats and hurriedly went out of the classroom. She also stood and grabbed her books and bag and left.

**-oXo-**

When she was at the hall she heard someone call her. "Hey, um, Sakura right? Can I see your class schedule?" a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair asked her while holding her boyfriend's hands and her friends following behind her.

"Sure... Here. Ino, right?" she said handing Ino her class schedule but looking down at her feet.

"Yup! Hey, all of our class schedules are the same. That includes the whole gang of course." Ino said after reading it and handing it to Sakura, who just crumpled it and tossed it in the trash can behind her without even looking. _Goal._ Ino and her friends looked shocked except Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru who chose to hide their reactions.

"What?" Sakura asked looking confused, looking up a little.

"W-why did you throw that?" Tenten asked.

"I already memorized it."

Ino, Tenten and Naruto gaped. Hinata's eyes widen and the other three looked slightly amazed.

"What?" Sakura asked again—hiding her annoyed tone professionally.

"O-oh u-uh... W-we just t-thought that m-maybe y-you want to h-have lunch w-with u-us later?" Hinata stuttered while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Thanks, but no." Sakura said, looking around at the glaring students. _'I guess they're the popular group.'_ she thought while the seven followed her gaze and realize what she meant. Sakura then bowed and left. When she was out of sight and ear-shot, Tenten spoke.

"She's a little... weird."

"Maybe she had somewhere else to go?" Naruto replied. Sasuke smacked him in the back of his head.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his head and glaring at Sasuke—which the raven-haired boy just ignored.

"That's not what she meant, Naruto. And besides, where will she go. It's already second period." Neji shoved his hand in his pocket and closed his eyes.

"Oh..." Naruto said. Everyone sighed and thought that sometimes, no, almost every time Naruto can be so clueless. Well, all of them thought so besides Hinata who just smiled.

**-oXo-**

**A/N: **HELP! Never mind... Anyway, advice and ideas for me? Anyone? Heh.

And if there's something some of you don't like or if it's too cliché, sorry. I'm still working on it and I'm amateur at this. I mean come on people, I'M ONLY 14 YEARS OLD. HAVE MERCY! And if you have questions, feel free to ask. The next chapters are kinda vague so... yeah.

Review, please.

-**RabbitReaper24-SasuSaku**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing... Thanks for the reviews last chapters...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

**-oXo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Abbey Dawn and some other things that I'm too lazy to mention... Seriously, do I have to do this every time? I'm serious, somebody answer this question. I'm still new here. Tell Hermana... Whoever that is.**

**-oXo-**

"Naruto" – Talking in Japanese

'_Naruto'_ – Thought

'_**Naruto'**_ – Inner

**Naruto** – Text, E-mail or Chat

"Naruto" – Talking in English

_Naruto_ – Song Lyrics

**-oXo-**

Sakura was seating in her desk listening to their teacher lecturing about something that she already know—Sakura's past school was advanced and since she is a natural genius she already knows it. History Class. Absolutely boring. Sakura then started daydreaming about her old school and her friends in her _other_ schools.

Sakura is also going in another school during the night—Hollywood Arts.

Hollywood Arts Middle and High School was her other school in Los Angeles where she can forget about pretending to be a geek because they already know that she is Avril Lavigne. But they still don't know that she is the daughter of the most powerful personas and family in the world. They don't know that she is a Haruno because she uses the name 'Abbey Dawn'—except her close friends: Meagan, Cat, Jane and Sam; the four of them are 16 years old.

During the time when she told the principal of Hollywood Arts that she is transferring, he literally rolled around the floor, sobbed and begged for her to stay. When she said that she can't, the principal, Mr. Franklin Ickner, told her that they will build another branch in Japan just for her to stay as a student of their school. The same goes for her principal, Mrs. Abigail Hilton, in her other school in Rome, Victorian's Castle School that she attends during weekends.

But her old school, Brirewood, was just another school for rich and snotty kids, which is why she left it without any hesitations.

Sakura smirked at the thought of her friends in Victorian almost bawling loudly about her leaving and her vicious, deviant but awesome friend in Hollywood Arts who wished her good luck and to remain a trouble-maker, mean-spirited and evil girl—even though they know that she can't.

Sakura was pulled out of her reverie when the bell rang signalling the end of the class and for the start of another session which is LUNCH TIME. Sakura grabbed her packed lunch which consists of tomato-filled rice balls, tomato slices, shiratama anmitsu, and latte. She then went to the Cherry Blossom Tree that she found outside far from the cafeteria, sat under it and ate her lunch. While she was eating her lunch she sensed the presence of a boy above her who she recognized immediately, the boy she bumped into this morning, also the same boy who is seating beside her in class.

'_Well, I guess I have to pretend again.' _Sakura frowned mentally. _'I came here for lunch to avoid pretending around other people and now this.'_ She sighed inaudibly _'Whatever.'_

"S-sasuke-san." Sakura acknowledged shyly.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied jumping from the branch and landing perfectly beside Sakura—who is seating with her knees bent and her legs in front of her chest and her head lowered. He leaned against the trunk behind him and stuffed his hands in his pocket, looking indifferent.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends in the cafeteria?" she asked—silently offering her lunch with Sasuke.

"Can't. Annoying fan-girls." He said grabbing a rice ball and tomato slice from her lunch and nodded his thanks. She nodded back and they resumed eating silently. _'Tomato-filled? Awesome.'_ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura then back at the field in front of them.

"Did you make this?" Sasuke asked, his voice emotionless. Sakura nodded.

"Nice." Sasuke commented with the same tone.

"T-thanks." Sakura said and smiled and then frowned. "Do you think it's a good idea hanging around with a nerd? It could ruin your reputation, Sasuke-_sama_." She said, stressing the added suffix in his name mockingly.

"No one is here right now. They're all inside the cafeteria, Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke retorted mockingly. She giggled softly and both of them smirked—but Sakura's was hidden.

_RING!_

The bell rung. "Well, there goes the bell." She stood up. "I'll just go ahead of you to avoid others from seeing us together, Sasuke-san." She bowed and left, bringing her lunch with her.

"Aa" _'Interesting.'_ Sasuke straightened and then left.

**-oXo-**

Sakura was walking down the hall when someone suddenly blocked her way. "Hey, nerd what were you doing with our Sasuke-kun, talking with him during class?" asked/yelled a girl with red hair and dark brown eyes—almost red, wearing a brown rimmed glasses and she and her friends are wearing clothes that are very revealing that can almost be described as wearing nothing at all.

'_Sasuke's fan-girls, huh? Good thing she didn't see us under the tree. Not that I care.' _Behind her are two more girls, one with short brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blonde hair and blue eyes. She recognized them as Karin Takishima, Ami Yoshino and Ren Honda.

"Answer us four-eyes!" Karin shrieked.

"Speak for yourself." Sakura mumbled—still looking down.

"What did you say?" Ami yelled at her.

"Nothing." Sakura said uncaringly, looking bored.

"Listen, you," Karin said pointing her index finger at Sakura and her other hand in her hips. "even if you sit next to him don't feel so special because he won't ever notice you, nerd. So, stay away from _our_ Sasuke-kun." She said then Karin and her _slut minions_ strode off.

'_What's her deal?'_ Sakura mentally frowned.

'_**I don't know but go after her and pound her. She irritates me, I mean us. You are annoyed too, right?'**_

'_What do you think?'_ Sakura hissed at her inner.

'_**See, let's get her!' **_her inner yelled while rubbing her hands together.

'_No, that would blow our cover.'_

'_**Oh... right. Heh.'**_ Her inner replied sheepishly.

Sakura just shrugged and walked to her next class—not caring about what just happened.

**-oXo-**

A few hours later and school flew by fast. Students were getting ready to go home or hang out at places they want to while Sasuke was walking towards the school.

"Teme! Hey, how's first day of school?" Naruto asked—while running after Sasuke, the gang tailing behind him.

"You would know."

"Oh, right. We were tagging around each other the whole day." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, can we ride with you home today?"

"I have something else to take care of." Sasuke turned and walked off.

"Oh... ok. We'll just see you tomorrow, teme!"

**-oXo-**

Sakura was staying at school late because the principal just called her. When she arrived in front of the door she knocked and entered the office. "Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura called out.

"Oh, Sakura. Come in."

Sakura came in and Tsunade gestured for her to sit down. "Sakura, can you please tell me more about yourself? All we have in your profile is your name and age."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but my family is keeping a low profile about ourselves." She bowed apologetically.

"Can't you at least tell me your last name?" Tsunade frowned.

Sakura smiled. "That would actually reveal a lot. But I suppose I can tell you sometime in the future but I can't promise anything."

"Oh, ok." Tsunade chuckled. "You can go now."

Sakura stood up bidding Tsunade goodbye and went back to her classroom to get her things.

**-oXo-**

Sasuke listened at the conversation with slight interest. _'So she's secretive huh? Not even the principal knows a lot about her.'_ He thought.

When Sakura went out, he followed her to the classroom to get his thing too because of losing interest of the thing he was _supposed_ to do. When he entered, he saw her sitting at his desk and staring absent-mindedly outside the window. He went to her desk and sat beside her. Even though she didn't look at him, he knew that she noticed him sit beside her.

"Karin confronted me this morning. Is she the president of your fan club?" she said still not looking at him.

"Maybe. I don't care about her or some fan clubs or fan-girls." He shrugged.

"Ok." She looked annoyed. Not about their conversation but at the one she was staring at outside the window. He followed her gaze and saw that, under the cherry blossom tree there was some random couple making-out.

"Pissed that someone is hanging out at the tree?" Sasuke asked with slight amusement in his tone.

"Maybe or just the fact that I'm not a fan of PDA." She said with a tone of indifference.

'_**That's disgusting.'**_ Her inner commented at the scene.

'_Hn'_

She added with a shy voice "We should go home it's getting late."

"Hn. Wanna ride home?"

"No thanks. I'll just walk."

"Aa"

They stood up and left.

**-oXo-**

When Sakura arrived near her house, she saw that it was really dark and quiet. Not that it's something new—their house is always dark anyways. She went inside through the gates and inside the house. She set her bags beside their couch and went to the kitchen. She saw a note attached at the door of their fridge.

_Sakura,_

_Me and your dad are going to China for business matters. You can bring your guns with you now. Just keep it well hidden. I know that you always do but I just want to remind you. See you in 2 months. Love you!_

_Mom_

_P.S. Take good care of the house._

Sakura sighed. How was she going to take care of the huge castle-like mansion that's their house? She then scoffed. She's not messy anyway and the house is naturally clean because of its advanced technology.

Sakura went up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat in her desk and checked her computer for e-mails. She found over 70,000 e-mails for Avril. _Fans._ Deciding to ignore it, she opened her other e-mail that she uses regularly. She found 3 e-mails: two from her other schools, saying that they have no class for five weeks because of some _incident_.

'_How convenient.'_ Sakura thought. She checked her other e-mail, it's from some unknown sender. Out of curiosity, Sakura started hacking and found out that it was from Sasuke, inviting her for a chat. _'Cool.' _

'_**But he's putting a lot of efforts just to invite someone to a chat.'**_

'_I bet he's just doing that to gain information from me without me knowing.'_

Sakura accepted.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn signed on.**

**Green-EyedRaVeN signed on.**

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Sasuke-san, I know it's you.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **Sakura. Hacking, huh? Cool.

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Thanks. Why'd you invite me to a chat? Nothing to do?

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **Hn. You guessed right. Is it wrong?

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Not really. But I have something else to do.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **... You're alone home aren't you?

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **How'd you know?

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **Hunch...

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Ok... I have to, um, study.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **What do you have to study for? Aren't you already smart? After all they said you're a scholar.

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Why do you know a lot of things? And I, um, I'm studying because I have nothing else to do too.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **Want me to come over at your house to entertain you?

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Don't toy with me Sasuke-san. I can feel you smirking from here. Besides, do you even know where I live?

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn: **No, I don't. But you can tell me.

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Can't. You know that. Um, bye. Have a good night.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn:** You too.

**Green-EyedRaVeN:** Ok, thanks. Even though I don't usually sleep much.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn:** Sleep. Take care of yourself.

**Green-EyedRaVeN: **Oh, um, okay. You too.

**SnAkE-rEaPeR-ShARiNgAn signed out.**

**Green-EyedRaVeN signed out.**

'_That was odd. Hn. I'm not one to question relationships anyway. Wait Uchiha? Oh, right. Our family's business partners. Hn, might as well sleep and think about things tomorrow.' _Sakura thought.

She went to her bathroom, removed her contact lenses, glasses and looked at her self. _'I am not in the mood to eat.'_

Sakura rarely feels hungry and at the same time no matter how much she eats, she doesn't get fat and she maintains her normal weigh—mostly because of the activities in their agency. She took a shower, changed into her black pjs, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She stared at her black ceiling aimlessly and soon fell asleep.

When Sasuke arrived at their house, he saw his brother looking at him.

"So, Sasuke, how's first day of school?" said Itachi, smirking.

"Hn" _'I'm really going to kill you someday.'_

Sasuke was about to go upstairs to his room when his brother called him again. Sasuke turned and looked at his brother "I'm going to London to attend for some work for the company and I'm leaving immediately. And mom and dad called. They said that they're doing fine in China with the Harunos."

Sasuke nodded and entered his dark bedroom. He went to his desk and opened his computer, browsing the internet. After minutes of browsing, Sasuke got bored. So, he decided to hack Sakura's computer, send her an anonymous e-mail and invited her to chat. _'This should be interesting. Let's find out more about miss scholar.'_ He thought. When he saw that she accepted, he logged in.

After minutes of chatting, Sasuke didn't really found out a lot. He just knew that: 1) she's a good hacker, 2) she studies even if she's already really smart (at least that's what he heard), 3) she rarely sleeps, and 4) she's alone at home—the girl really is good at hiding stuff.

'_Interesting and good enough. At least I discovered a few.'_ Sasuke thought. _'Wait, since when did I start caring about other people. And I told her to take care of herself.' _He paused. _'Still, she's very intriguing and what's with the dark chat name?'_

He sat up, went to his bathroom and took a shower. After taking a shower he changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went to his bed. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**-oXo-**

**A/N: **Most of them are OOC. I know. But that's the way I want the story. But I'll try to keep them in character. Somehow. And about the chat, well, I wasn't supposed to write that but one of my friends insisted that I put it in. He likes to read fanfictions that involves chats.

**MANGA SPOILER**: I know that Karin's last name is Uzumaki. It says so in Chapter 579 in the Manga but let's just pretend that didn't happen yet. *sweatdrop* Hehe...

Sorry for the Karin bashing Karin fans.

Um... Yeah... The future chapters might be a little confusing, for me at least (and I'm the writer), so if someone really finds some things confusing, again, feel free to ask. And I need critiques or help. REALLY BADLY. Also expect a lot of OCs in the story.

Review and it'll make me happy. It keeps me entertained by reading it. :).

-**RabbitReaper24-SasuSaku**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here I am. Again. Nothing much to say so I might as well answer some of the reviews.**

**A Sky Full of Lighters: Hey, I took your advice and changed the alignment. :) It's now on the side. About the OC thing, well, you're right. They're Sakura's friends from before. Just for support, I guess. And some of the OCs are just her classmates from before and they will only play a minor role and will only have brief appearances. Except maybe for her partners in the agency. They're kind of important. Thanks for the help offer! I will PM you if I need help.**

**princesskisara: Thanks for the review. I will remove Sakura's stuttering because you're right. I read my story again and I really hate Sakura's stuttering. I was like 'Why the fuck did I write it like this?' and I felt so stupid. I banged my head in the table and it hurts XD. (Don't comment about head banging 'cause I like it.) Also, about Sakura throwing her class schedule is because if the others have the POV they will only think of it at as beginner's luck. *smiles* Besides, in this story, if you noticed Sakura's personality, she couldn't care less about what other people would think. And about her memorizing it, well, she's portrayed as smart so you get the point.**

**On with the story...**

**-oXo-**

**CHAPTER 4**

**-oXo-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Naruto" – Talking in Japanese

'_Naruto'_ – Thought

'_**Naruto'**_ – Inner

**Naruto** – Text, E-mail or Chat

"Naruto" – Talking in English

_Naruto_ – Song Lyrics

**-oXo- **

Sakura woke up at 2:00 in the morning. She took a shower and got dressed then went to report at the agency. When she arrived, there were only a few agents present which includes her friends in Hollywood Arts and partners in the agency, Sam and Jane (**A/N: **Sakura's agent name is 'Violet').

The agency has the most advanced technology in the world but it's not as advanced as the technology that Sakura has. Sakura entered her office and saw Sam was facing Sakura's computer, playing a game—which sounds like something that involves zombies and murders—and Jane was cutting her nails with a pair of scissors with her feet above one of Sakura's desk.

"Hey Vi. You're early. How's first day of school?" Sam asked, still facing the computer.

"Fine, I guess. Same as usual. I'm early because I still have to go to school." Sakura leaned against the wall of her office and crossed her arms in front of her chest then closed her eyes.

"Us too. Well, the school in the agency that is. We also have to take the agency's written test. Aren't you taking it?" Jane asked, still holding the scissors but stopped cutting her nails and started playing with her hair.

"I already knew about the exam and knowing that I will be busy during school days, I took it during summer vacation." Sakura shrugged.

"That's possible? Man, I should've done that if I had known about it! Why didn't you tell us?" Jane yelled and stood up then threw the scissors outside the door, aiming for the wall which caused the agent near it to fall off of his chair and some papers went flying.

"Hn" Sakura said with an uncaring tone, "Any new missions?"

"Nothing yet. But can you take a crack at this puzzle? No one can figure it out yet." Jane answered, finally calming down.

"I'll work on it after school or during free period. Just send a copy to my laptop." Sakura straightened and looked at Sam

"Already did. Any other reasons why you came here?" Sam asked, looking up at Sakura.

"I came here to get my guns and other weapons. Mom said I can bring them in school as long as hide them well."

"Like you always do. Anyway cool geek disguise." Sam smirked, handing Sakura her guns and several knives. Sakura put them at her waist and her lower leg, hidden well by her clothes. She put her knives in two small black boxes and strapped it in her arms underneath her sleeves so that it can easily released when needed.

"Hn"

She left the agency and went home first to get her bag and her laptop.

**-oXo-**

Sakura left her house and went to school, arriving 30 minutes early and went to her classroom. When she entered, no one was inside so she sat in her desk and stared absent-mindedly at the window. After a few minutes she saw a car that just parked in their school's parking lot. She saw Sasuke got out of the car and walked gracefully inside the school building.

She suddenly heard squealing and loud screaming and she winced.

'_This school is really starting to get on my nerves.' _Sakura thought.

'_**I guess he's already in the hallway.'**_ Her inner said. She heard the door open.

'_That was fast.'_ Sakura looked at the door and slightly nodded at Sasuke and he nodded back. She then took out a book and started reading.

**-oXo-**

Sasuke was about to walk and seat in his desk when he, again, heard squealing. _'This is really annoying.'_ He thought and slammed the door. He saw Sakura winced but just kept reading. Sasuke sat beside her and looked at the cover of her book.

'_Symbolism and Puzzle Encrypting? Weird.'_ The bell rang and students went inside the classroom. Kakashi arrived late again.

A few hours later and it's their 4th period, gym class. He went to the boys' locker room to change and saw Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Teme, hurry and get changed. Gai-sensei said we're playing basketball today."

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke doesn't change as slow as you do." Neji said.

"Yea- HEY!"

"Dobe, be quiet." Sasuke said already dressed in gym clothes.

"Wow, that was fast."

**-oXo-**

Sakura went to the girls' locker room and waited until no one else was at the room. She went to her locker and stuffed her weapons inside. _'Good thing these lockers have passwords.'_ She saw the gym clothes that consists a white t-shirt and red REALLY short fitting shorts. Deciding that she didn't like it, she put it back in the locker and wore long pants.

When she got in the field, the girls were watching the boys warming-up, sitting in the benches. She glanced at the boys and shrugged, then went to a tree far from the field and sat under it and started reading. When she got bored, she took out her laptop—which she brought—and tried to solve the puzzle. _'This looks challenging. What is this for anyway?'_

After a few moments, Sakura solved it easily. _'That was easier than I thought. Better text Sam what's it for.'_ Sakura grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S II phone from her pocket and texted Sam.

**To: Sam**

**Sam what was that puzzle for? It doesn't look that important.**

**To: Violet**

**Nothing. Just some puzzle lying around in the office. I think it's the puzzle no one bothered to solve since it's for a past mission that's already finished. Why? Are you done with it?**

**To: Sam**

**So, you gave it to me just for... nothing? I already finished it. It was a lot easier than I expected it to be. What mission was it for?**

**To: Violet**

**But it looks complicated. The mission was for catching a criminal called "The Shark". **

**To: Sam**

**The one that was accused of terrorism but liked to be called a thief and is also a drug dealer? Oh so, that equation was for some drugs. What was his name?**

**To: Violet**

**We were hoping you would know the time you hear the code name...**

**To: Sam**

**His name is Roddy Palmer. He lives at Brooklyn, New York. He died 6 months ago in the hands of agent Ortezia by putting a hidden bomb in his bullet-proof vest that the criminal took from him and detonated it while the criminal is driving away to escape.**

**To: Violet**

**That was fast. Since you already know a lot about it I'll just... go. Bye!**

**To: Sam**

**Hn.**

After their 'conversation', she saw their gym teacher yelling at the boys to play more 'youthful' next time. He was wearing a green spandex and has a bowl cut hair style and really thick eyebrows, he then grinned at the students with his shiny teeth showing and is posing in a really weird way. _'This school is weird.'_ She then smirked _'But not at weird and crazy as my other school.'_

"Youthful teenagers, welcome to gym class. Everyone gather around." He yelled loudly.

Everyone gathered in the field and Sakura stood up and also headed to the field, leaving her laptop under the tree just until after gym.

"Today, the youthful men of your class are going to play basketball. But first, all of you run 50 laps around the field." He yelled again, resulting to most of the students' to groan out of frustration.

After running around in the field and playing basketball, the bell rung and Sakura stood up from the bench and hurriedly went to the lockers, got dressed and left before the other students arrive.

**-oXo-**

The rest of Sakura's day was fine, besides the fact that the students in the school is bullying her because she's just a 'scholar', torturous exercises during gym class—even though she wouldn't be tired anyway but she has to pretend—and female students constantly bugging her just because she seats next to _their_ Sasuke-_kun_, everything went _fine_.

'_Desperate fan-girls.'_

'_**But you have to admit, he's gorgeous.'**_ Her inner said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'_He is?'_

'_**You know, we're the same but I know a lot more about boys than you do. Why is that?'**_ Her inner rolled her eyes.

'_I have a lot of guy friends in Victorian.'_ Sakura retorted.

'_**I meant romantically.'**_

'_Then never mind.'_

'_**You're so boyish. Be girlier will you. Not that I want to but still...'**_ Her inner trailed off.

'_Still what?'_

'_**Nah. I have nothing else to say so I just trailed off.'**_

'_Uh-huh, good choice. Let's talk about this never.'_

After the 'talk' she and her inner had, Sakura searched for Kakashi. Since it's already dismissal there's no more students in their classroom when she arrived but Kakashi was standing behind his desk, preparing his bag and was about to leave when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura, why aren't you home yet? Can I help you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can't attend school tomorrow. I'll be back in about a week."

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked again with a neutral tone.

"Nothing. Just some, uh… family matters." Sakura replied, focusing on her feet.

"Okay. I'll just give you the exams and homework you will miss. Any friends you want me to ask to give you the test and homework?"

"No thanks. I'll just take it the time I get back here. Thanks Sensei. Bye."

Kakashi nodded in response and left. After five minutes Sakura also left and went home.

**-oXo-**

Sakura arrived at her house and went to her room immediately and took a shower. She changed her clothes into black sleeveless shirt with white rims and the name 'Abbey' printed vertically on the right, a black jacket with tribal design in the back, black baggy jeans with purple flames in the bottom and pink and black colored converse. She left her house and went to her office in the agency.

"Violet, what's up?" Sam asked, sitting in the couch and looked up from the TV with Jane beside her. Sakura sat on the floor and looked at the TV. They were watching the movie 'Hostel'.

"Are you gonna answer her question, Emo-Princess?" Jane asked but when they heard a scream coming from the TV, they immediately focused on it.

At the middle of the movie, someone knocked at the door.

"Kids, maybe you should go home. There's no mission today and it's already 9:00 pm." Agent Carmen—one of the higher-ups—said.

"Hey, we're not kids. Well, Violet is. She's only 14." Sam argued while pouting.

"Hn" Sakura grunted.

"Right," Carmen rolled her eyes "Just go home." She left.

**-oXo-**

When they were on their way to Sakura's house to drop her off, Jane started a conversation.

"So, Vi, I heard that you're going to Canada for a week. What are you going to do there?"

"Recording for a song." Sakura replied absent-mindedly while looking out of the window.

"But there's a recording branch of Forbidden Black Star here in Japan." Jane inquired.

"I'm also going on tour."

"Oh."

"Can we come? We wanna see it." Sam said excitedly, still focusing on the road.

"Aa"

"YES!" Sam yelled and suddenly stepped into the gas pedal, _hard_. They almost crashed in a tree. Jane screamed in terror while Sakura just remained impassive and calm.

"What was that for?" Jane yelled and glared at Sam.

"Sorry!" Sam yelled back, trying to stabilize her driving.

Jane looked back at Sakura and yelled, "Violet, next time, you're driving!"

"I'm 14. And why are still calling me Violet? We're not in the agency." Sakura said, annoyed.

"Yes! But you're a better driver than she is!" Jane pointed at Sam and added "So, what should we call you? Sakura or Abbey?"

"Sakura. You can call me Abbey when we're at Hollywood Arts, Victorian or outside of Japan." Sakura closed her eyes. "Jane, why don't you drive?"

"Because I don't know how to drive." Jane mumbled. Sam glared at her but Jane just shrugged. Sakura saw Sam twitched. Jane was about to add something to her sentence but the car stopped.

"Why did we stop?"

"We're here." Sam said, "and since we're coming with you, me and Jane are staying here. We already got permissions from our parents."

"Hn. We leave at 4:00 in the morning."

**-oXo-**

When the three of them arrived at her house, Sakura regretted agreeing to her friends' request to sleep over. She _really_ regretted it. They were in the living room watching the horror movie 'Cube'—Sakura loves horror and massacre movies—and the two won't stop arguing. And their squabbling doesn't make any sense either. One moment they were fighting about driving, the next they were arguing about the characters' personality on the movie and then back about the driving again. But Sakura likes the ending of the movie though—she already watched the movie before. The last surviving candidate in the cube was escaping when the cube was about to implode but she got out. Only to be shot by the agents that's waiting for her outside the cube. Hah. Stupid girl.

Anyway, back to the fighting of her stupid, awesome friends. Sakura glared at the wall in front of her—poor wall—though, it seems that Sam and Jane were so engrossed in their talking—or rather yelling—and they didn't notice her intense aura and intimidating glare.

Or so she thought.

The two suddenly stopped yelling and turned to look at Sakura—Sam and Jane are sitting at the couch and Sakura was sitting at the floor again. Sam looked really terrified and Jane was really pale. Sakura smirked inwardly and decided to play with them.

"What? Is the movie that terrifying?" Sakura asked nonchalantly while looking over her shoulder to look at her friends.

"Th-the movie?" Jane asked. Sam swallowed.

"The m-movie wasn't s-scary." Sam tried not to stutter while speaking. She really, _really_ did. But when you're feeling the aura and glare that the Haruno heiress is emitting, that's never gonna happen. Unless you can compete with it—which is kind of impossible. Kind of.

"Oh? Then why do you guys look pale?" Sakura voiced, leaning her back in the armchair in the left of the couch they were sitting at.

"We-we're not-" Jane tried to argue but was cut off by Sakura.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"I-" Sam was cut off by Sakura too.

"Never mind." Sakura said dismissively.

Sam and Jane blinked. Once. Twice. Then spoke with an uncertain tone. "Oookaay." They said at the same time and glared at each other.

Sam and Jane looked at each other, then at Sakura, then back at each other. Sakura was acting kind of strange. At least that's what it seems to them and they would know because they were Sakura's friend since childhood. And they know perfectly—well, not perfectly but well enough—what's behind her stoic face. Even though the said girl was always quiet and calm, they can somehow still tell if something is bugging her.

"Hey, Sakura what's wrong?" the brunette girl asked, concerned about her pink-haired friend's state.

"Nothing." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed lightly.

"Don't 'nothing' us. What's bugging you?" her blond friend asked with a serious tone.

Sakura sighed and frowned, her eyes still closed. "Just... school."

"What? Why?" They yelled in simultaneously.

"Dude, stop doing that." Jane glared and poked Sam's arm.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her friends and told them all about what happened at her new school. Sam crossed her arms while Jane had a disapproving frown marked on her face.

"I knew this would happen. Why did your parents have to enrol you to a stupid school like that anyway?" Jane stated.

"They said that they want me to graduate in a school in Konoha since it's where I was born and this place is their hometown. And she also said that I have to experience what it's like to study in a normal school." She replied.

"Wow, that's the longest sentence you've ever said since we first met you." Jane said in awe.

"At least a group of students are nice to you." Sam retorted.

"Yeah, but Sakura's problem is that group is the most popular in the school and she is a 'geek'. If she ever befriends them, it will attract attention which she is clearly avoiding." Jane said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hn"

"Riightt... Anyway, did you say you met a boy there and he talked to you? What does he look like? Is he handsome? What is he like? Tell us." Sam said excitedly.

"Hn. He's fine. Cold and unreadable."

"Like you." Jane snickered while Sam laughed loudly.

"You can be a couple." Sam managed in between laughs. "After all you're the only one in our group who doesn't have a boyfriend."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, like _me_." She stated calmly. Too calm.

"Uhhh... We're just kidding." Jane inched away from Sakura.

Sakura stood up and looked at them with a _very _calm expression. Sam and Jane sweatdropped. Few minutes ticked by and they just stayed at their current position with only the ticking of the clock and the sound of the television in the background.

"Let's sleep." Sakura said and went to her room.

"Okay." Sam and Jane said together and glared at each other. After their glaring the two started bickering about nonsense things again.

Before falling asleep, Sakura only had one thought in mind.

'_Morons.'_

**-oXo-**

**A/N: Well, that's that. Oh, and sorry about the mistakes in the story. I don't check them that well. Too lazy, I guess. And I have a lot of problem and I have no motivation so I won't update regularly. Besides we have no internet at home. I have to go to the internet café or to my cousin's house. There's wi-fi in the school near her house. I don't know why I'm telling you this. So ignore it if you want to. But she's still lucky. I am currently writing another fan fiction, BTW. So I will be slow in updating and I am planning to make it better than this one. It's actually hard I was writing it for a month now and I haven't even finished chapter one yet. *cries***

**Also, you will notice that Sakura has a lot of different names. Well, that's normal if you have a secret life. You hide a lot of things. Even your name. **_**Especially **_**your real name. People who actually read this story, help me with Gai's speeches. I really suck at his personality.**

**Review...**

**-RabbitReaper24-SasuSaku**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I was going to update a few days or weeks ago but I can't since I have to take guitar lessons and I also have a lot of problems. The lessons were only supposed to be during weekends but it got re-scheduled and now I have to take it every day—except Sunday. But the bright side of it is, the class days got shorter. Hooray! But it's still not finished. Ugh! I have to go to school during morning and afternoon. And guitar lesson during the night for one to two hours. So I have to sleep at two in the morning and wake up at five **_**everyday.**_** I'm just lucky enough to update this Sunday afternoon 'cause there's no class. *sigh***

**Anyway, just to be clear about Sakura being Avril in this story, she is well known in most places. Which also includes Japan but she has no picture in the internet (or somewhere that might reveal something) because she refused to be taken a picture. I wanted to say that because someone PMed me about it. :D **

**Speaking of PMs, someone also asked me if I liked Karin. Well, that depends because in some other stories, when Karin is nice and she helps Sakura and leaves Sakura and Sasuke alone then I'm okay with it. But when she's being a bitch and is totally ruining Sakura and Sasuke then I hate her. I **_**really**_**, **_**really hate**_** her. Same goes for Ino but she's more tolerable than Karin. I guess. And, yes. I REALLY HATE love-triangles. Whoever that was, I'm not gonna mention him/her but it's totally the same person and he/she PMed me a lot of times. I have no idea why he/she doesn't just review but he/she also told me to reply not by PM but in the author's note in the story. About your other questions though, I'll answer it in the end of the chapter XD.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. :D  
><strong>

**-oXo-**

**CHAPTER 5**

**-oXo-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Avril's song Lyrics :)**

"Naruto" – Talking in Japanese

'_Naruto'_ – Thought

'_**Naruto'**_ – Inner

**Naruto** – Text, E-mail or Chat

"Naruto" – Talking in English

_Naruto_ – Song Lyrics

**-oXo-**

Sasuke was walking down the hall and saw his fan-girls approaching. They were about to jump on him when, thankfully, Naruto intervened.

"Teme, let's go to class. The others are already there." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the classroom.

"Hn. Let go." Sasuke snatched his arm back from Naruto and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and saw Sasuke already walked ahead a little, "Fine, do whatever you want." He mumbled.

When they entered the room, most of the female students ogled at them and boys stared at them with envy. Naruto looked irritated but Sasuke just ignored it and strode off to his desk. Naruto followed him while glaring at each one of them.

"O-ohayo, Na-naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Naruto! Lower your voice!" Ino hissed at Naruto.

"If that's even possible." Tenten mumbled. "Anyway, boys, me and the girls are hanging out at Ino's place tonight. So no need to drive us home."

The boys just raised their eyebrows in response, except Sasuke who is staring outside the window.

"I'm going to call our driver to bring our family limousine to pick us up from school." Ino took her phone out of her skirt pocket and called her driver.

"Hey, maybe we should invite the new girl." Tenten suggested cheerfully.

"Y-yeah, she doesn't s-seem to have any f-friends." Hinata said, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"What did you expect? Everyone in the class or school sees her as a geek and doesn't want to hang out with her." Ino commented like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ino, be nice!" Tenten scolded quietly.

"What? You see what she does every time. She always reads books and she's too smart. And have you seen how she dresses?" Ino finished texting and put her phone back in her pocket.

Tenten and even Hinata glared at Ino. Ino gulped, "Fine. Her personality seems nice, even thought I only talked to her once. She seems okay." Tenten and Hinata smiled at Ino.

"By the way, where is that girl?" As soon as Ino asked, Kakashi came in fifteen minutes late. Everyone sat down, except Naruto who yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his hand in his desk.

"Well, I was on my way when a black cat sudden-" Kakashi tried to reason but was cut off.

"LIAR!" the whole class yelled—except some certain specific people.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'm not in the mood for talking today so, we're going to have a free period." When he finished talking, he saw someone raise a hand.

"Yes Ino?" Kakashi took out his book and started reading.

"Sensei, where's the new student?"

"Oh, she went to... somewhere. She said it's about some family matters. She'll be back in about a week. Why?"

"No reason."

"I forgot. One more thing class, we're going to have a test tomorrow. So study."

"Sensei, if the new student is not here, how is she supposed to take the test? And why is she leaving? School just begun." one of the student asked.

Kakashi sighed "I told her she can take it after she gets back." He saw one student was about to ask something again so he interrupted, "No more questions. Be quiet." He said and started reading his perverted orange book again.

**-oXo-**

As soon as they arrived at the airport at 10 in the morning, Sam dashed out of the airplane and jumped up and down. Jane followed behind her and Sakura, looking indifferently and staring at the ground.

"Canada! I miss you!" Sam yelled, startling most of the staff in the airport. They're in the private part of the airport and the only people present in there were a few staffs and some other people that Sakura recognized as the ones that she worked with before. Which mostly includes her band members and Anko, her manager.

"Shouldn't Sak-, I mean, Abbey be the one to say that? After all she grew up here." Jane nudged Sakura at the side.

Sakura swatted Jane's hand and spoke, "In Napanee, Ontario. The tour is in Toronto, so is the recording company."

"Oh..." Sam stopped jumping and held her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Hey, Abbey. Let's go. We're recording immediately." Anko said as she smiled and approached the three while tying her short purple hair in a ponytail.

"But, we just got here!" Sam pouted.

"Yeah. Don't we deserve to rest. Even just for a few hours?" Jane defended.

"Fine. But you're not staying at Abbey's house. I'm bringing you to a hotel near the recording company's building." Anko replied.

"Let's go and don't let Sam drive." Jane stated.

"HEY!"

"Be quiet!" Anko yelled.

**-oXo-**

They arrived at the hotel at 9 in the evening because of some difficulties—which is mostly caused by mauling fans and paparazzi—and Sakura already have a migraine. When they entered the hotel Sakura's migraine immediately got worse. Even if they were in a hotel that is mostly used by fellow celebrities and rich people, some of them approached Sakura and asked for an autograph. Wow. What's with people today?

After the pinkette reluctantly signed some autographs, the three of them—Anko left because she said she was 'busy'—went to the hotel's receptionist. The girl behind the desk was sleeping and she really looks like she hasn't slept for a while and really tired. Sam and Jane sweatdropped while Sakura was staring at one of the walls. What kind of hotel is this? Jane made a fake coughing noise which caused the receptionist to stir and wake up. When the brunette girl behind the desk opened her eyes, she looked irritated and glared at Jane but when she looked at Sakura, her eyes widened and she immediately bolted up her seat.

"Oh my gosh! Avril!" the receptionist yelled. Sakura stopped staring at the wall and raised her eyebrow at the receptionist.

"We know. Can we just get our room key?" Sam said boredly. After all, this is what usually happens when people see their friend.

"Right. You're in room 254 in 5th floor. Can I have your autograph?" the receptionist said excitedly at Sakura.

Sakura glared at the receptionist but the brown-haired woman didn't seem to notice and continued to stare dreamily at Sakura. Sam sighed. The situation is turning frustrating. They should've convinced Sakura to hire at least two bodyguards but pinkette refused anyway. Jane and Sam thought for a moment. Maybe Sakura refusing to hire bodyguards was a good idea. Who knows? Maybe the bodyguards turned out to be also one of the psychotic fans. They shuddered at the thought. That's BAD...

"Maybe some other time. Avril's really tired." Sam smiled and grabbed the key from the woman.

"Of course. Have a nice stay!" the brunette woman waved cheerfully at the three girls.

After their encounter with the receptionist, the three headed to their room and went inside. The room was amazingly big and simple. But still something that they were used to. The room has beige-colored walls and there are three queen-sized beds with a nightstand on each side and a lamp above it—the beds were placed in their left. In front of their beds were a cream-colored sofa and a flat screen television. Next to it was a door that leads to their bathroom and beside it were three brown closets and a vanity. There was also a small fridge near the huge window that has a nice view of the other buildings in Canada and a desk near the door that they came in. The fridge was small because Anko said there was a restaurant inside the hotel. They placed their bags in one of the corners of the room, deciding that they will unpack some other time. Besides, they only brought small amount of items because they were only staying for a short time.

"Let's sleep. I have jet lag." Jane said as she flopped on one of the bed.

"Okay then. Lights out." Sam said and turned off the lights. Sakura also went to her bed. After a few moments, she peeked to her friends' bed. She saw that they were asleep so she went to the desk in their room and opened her laptop. She saw an e-mail that came from her friends; Meagan and Cat.

**To: Abbey Dawn**

**From: Meagan and Cat**

**We're going to join you three there in Canada tomorrow. See you!**

Great. Two more annoying girls. Sakura closed her laptop and climbed to bed and soon fell asleep.

**-oXo-**

Sasuke went home immediately after school, ignoring Naruto's whining to go to his house and have a party because somehow the dobe knew that he's alone at home._ 'This is so boring and the new girl didn't show up today.'_ He shook his head. _'Wait? What?'_

"Tch." Sasuke went to his bedroom feeling frustrated. He sat on his bed and frowned. _'This is stupid. Why am I thinking about her anyway?'_ Sasuke lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

**-oXo-**

Sakura was irritated. She couldn't sleep well. Yes, she slept but for 20 minutes. Who sleeps for 20 fucking_ minutes_? She frowned but let it go; she's already used to not sleeping at all most of the time. She glanced at the clock in her nightstand and saw 3:39 am in glowing red light. She growled lightly, careful not to wake up the two people sleeping in their own beds at her side. She went to the bathroom and took a really cold shower, which she likes and is used to. Sakura got dressed and stared at the window.

'_Why am I even thinking of Sasuke? This is annoying.'_

'_**Maybe you like him.'**_ Her inner teased.

'_I can't comment on that. I mean, I would, if I know what it feels like.'_

'_**Don't worry. You're gonna know someday. Maybe he can help you with it.'**_ Her inner smirked, mentally patting outer Sakura's back.

'_How can he help me how to feel when he's as emotionless as I am?'_

'_**I don't know. But friendship works in many ways. Okay, now you're making me sound cheesy.'**_

'_We're not even friends.'_

'_**But, so far he's the one who talked to you first.'**_

'_Hn'_

"-ura? Earth to Sakura. Are you okay?" Sam asked in a concerned tone while waving her hands in front of Sakura.

"Hn. I'm fine." Sakura swatted Sam's hand and grabbed her phone and played with it.

"Really? You've been staring at the window since we woke up." Jane said while rummaging through her bag.

"Actually, you've been glaring at it. You look like you want to break it." Sam smirked.

"Hn" Sakura replied, still focusing on the game in her phone.

"Stop saying that. You're making me mad." Sam whined, to which Sakura smirked at and Jane chuckled.

"Anyway let's get ready and go to the studio. Good thing Sakura's already finished preparing. Which leaves only the two of us. So, who showers first?" Jane asked with a towel in one of her hands.

"You first. You're faster than me." Sam said and Jane nodded. When Jane entered the bathroom, someone knocked.

"Miss, your breakfast is ready." Said the muffled voice of the maid in the other side of the door.

"We'll go downstairs later. You can go now." Sam replied. When they heard the footsteps fade Sam spoke again, "You should at least say something to the people here, you know?"

Sakura just ignored Sam and resumed playing with her phone. Sam frowned at Sakura but when they heard the door open, Jane got out and Sam immediately dashed inside, forgetting about their conversation. "Hurry up!" Jane yelled.

"I know!"

**-oXo-**

After breakfast, they went to the recording studio and successfully avoided the paparazzi and Sakura's insane fans who tried to grab her. Again. The moment they entered the building they saw two very familiar faces standing near the wall. One of them was smiling almost idiotically at nothing in particular while the other was facing the smiling girl and poking her arms.

"Cat! Meagan!" Jane and Sam yelled simultaneously.

"Hey." Cat greeted, waving merrily.

"Hello, guys!" Meagan shouted.

Sakura winced at her friends loud greetings. Why is she friends with these girls anyway? Oh, right, they're viciously awesome. Even Cat, who is too childish, stupid and absent-minded, can be devious when hanging out with them.

."Looks like your friends are here to hear you sing." Anko said coming out from one of the recording room.

"Actually, we're just here to listen to her." Cat said, smiling innocently.

"That's what she meant, Cat." Meagan said, poking Cat's arm again while the others sweatdropped.

"Oh." Cat said slowly, in a tone that sounds like she just discovered a very important thing in her life.

Insert awkward silence and cricket noises...

"Ok, um, let's go to the booth." Anko scratched the back of her head and went inside.

**-oXo-**

Inside the music booth, Sakura stood. She was about to put the headphones in her ears but Anko interrupted, speaking in the microphone.

"Don't put it on. Grab you guitar and sing."

"What song?"

"That depends on what I'm in the mood for."

"Is it new?"

"Yes, but you already sang it once. No worries."

Sakura got what Anko meant and what song she was talking about and sighed. When she saw Anko gestured her to start, Sakura sat in the chair behind her and played her guitar while the others listened.

_If I show you, get to know you  
>If I hold you just for today<br>I'm not gonna wanna let go  
>I'm not gonna wanna go home<br>Tell me you feel the same_

'Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real?  
>I can't help myself, it's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<p>

'_**For real, huh? That's ironic. Considering what you mostly do in public is pretend.' **_Sakura's inner interrupted in the middle of the song, causing her to pause for a second but, fortunately none of the people outside the booth seemed to notice.

_Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right  
>Just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<br>_

'_Shut up. It's not like I was alone when I wrote this. If I was it wouldn't be entirely like this.'_ She answered mentally.

'_**Good point but good song. And if it wasn't for Anko the 'for real' line wouldn't be there anyway.' **_Her inner paused and went to her murderous state, _**'I swear that woman always sticks her nose in our business!'**_

_I don't wanna look back 'cause I know that we have  
>Something the past could never change<br>And now I'm stuck in the moment and my heart is open  
>Tell me that you feel the same<em>

I'm 4 real, are you 4 real?  
>I can't help myself, it's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<p>

'_She is our manager.'_

'_**That doesn't mean she can order us around, right?'**_

Sakura mentally sighed, _'Whatever.'_

_Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right  
>Just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<em>

'Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real?  
>I can't help myself, it's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<p>

Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right  
>Just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<p>

When she finished singing, she saw her friends cheer but she can't hear them so she went out of the booth.

"How was it?" Sakura asked impassively, looking directly at the wall.

"It was awesome! As always. Your singing has emotions but you still sing with a blank expression, don't you?" Anko commented.

"Still, her voice is awesome!" Jane slapped Sakura's back while grinning like a madman.

"Abbey, remember the tour is tomorrow. Practice well. And when you perform show a little reaction, will you?" Anko gave Sakura a pointed look.

Sakura nodded. She was about to leave when Cat called her.

"Abbey, do you want to come with us to tour the place after the concert?"

"I'll think about it." She said absent-mindedly and left to go to their hotel.

**-oXo-**

**A/N: So, um, I want to clarify that in this story Anko speaks English because she's Canadian or rather she grew up in Canada. Do you guys want me to write what happened after Sakura's tour, you know, their get-togethers or I can just skip to them going back to Japan? Either way I already wrote the next chapter and it may or may not change depending on my decision but I just want your opinions. And about the song lyrics, I cut it because I got tired of typing and I didn't get to download the lyrics so I have to listen to the song and write it bit by bit. It's actually very tedious. The song's title is **_**4 real **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne **_**and I do NOT own it. Anyway...**

**Anyone in here who has a deviantArt account, tell me because I want to find people to 'watch' and I'm finding inspiration. Mainly artist that draw and/or write about SasuSaku. But it's still cool even if it's not. This is kinda random (sorta) but I saw a really cool snapshot at deviantart. It was a water balloon that got popped but the water was suspended in the air when the picture was taken. The artist's username was 'shutter-shooter'.**

**So, about the questions, it's about the pairings that I like in Naruto and other animes so if you really want to know I'm just gonna put it in the home page. My cousin decided the page is too... blank. But I'm a very lazy person so that depends if I can actually do it. Muhahahahaha... (Long Notes :|)**

**Oh, one more thing do you guys think that in the manga/anime 'Naruto', is Sasuke 8 months older than Sakura or is Sakura 4 months older than Sasuke? Mainly, my question is who do you think is older, Sasuke or Sakura? Update me also on what's recently happening on Naruto. I'm falling behind drastically. *cries* Stupid school, stupid assignments, stupid requirements, stupid lessons, stupid exams and quizzes… *grumbles more incoherent words and curses* I HATE THIS! HELLLPPPP… **

**Review...**

**-RabbitReaper24-SasuSaku**


End file.
